Conventional Vehicle to Vehicle and/or Vehicle to Infrastructure systems (V2X) were envisioned in 1997 and investigated by the CAMP (Crash Avoidance Metrics Partnership) Consortium (Mercedes, GM, Toyota, Ford and Honda) in the mid 2000's. Vehicles communicate to each other over a 5.9 GHz Dedicated Short Range Communication (DSRC) Wireless Access in Vehicular Environments (WAVE) Radio. Vehicles transmit location, heading and speed over ground to each other so that each can process information into collision avoidance algorithms to create driver warnings or to take actions (apply brakes) to avoid collision and save lives.
The U.S. government is reportedly close to issuing a mandate in 2017 for the inclusion of V2X systems in new cars starting in model year 2020. There have been many demonstrations of prototype systems that receive positional information from another vehicle, process collision algorithms and generate driver warnings or take other actions. Conventional demonstrations show vector solutions and tend to take place in parking lots and use mock-up city streets with no knowledge of actual roads.
It would be desirable to implement an ADAS horizon and/or vision supplement to a V2X infrastructure.